1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of communication networks. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and a communication network system having multiple communications endpoints where each endpoint may be simultaneously registered with more than one communications server.
2. Background Information
The most basic and, today, necessary form of communication is the telephone. Through the telephone, many forms of “information” can be transmitted including voice, data, facsimile, video, and combinations thereof. Traditionally, telephone service is provided to end users through a dedicated switch. In a residential application, the end user's telephone is connected to the telephone company's central office switch via a dedicated telephone line. In a business application, where a large number of telephone lines are required, the organization typically sets up a private network on its premises. This private network is called a Private Branch Exchange (PBX). The PBX is connected to the telephone company's central office by way of dedicated lines (e.g., T1 lines). The PBX facilitates intra-organization telephone calls without the need to access the public switched telephone network. Moreover, because of the PBX, the organization can lease less telephone lines to connect the organization's telephones to the public switched telephone network.
However, there are some drawbacks associated with the above-mentioned applications. In both the residential and business applications, the telephone is a slave to the telephone company's master switch or PBX, and cannot bypass such master switch. Therefore, the user is at the mercy and cost structure of the master switch or PBX, and is limited to what communications services the specific master switch or PBX can provide.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus, method, and system that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.